Bringing back the hope
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: En medio de una sesion dificil de practicas, Neville pierde los animos y se marcha, sin embargo una persona esta dispuesta a encontrarle y ayudarle. NevilleLuna. Tiempo: Despues del libro 6


**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling es la propietaria del universo de Harry Potter, incluidos los personajes y lugares que aquí se describen, yo solo hago una pequeña historia con el único fin de entretener al que lee.

Advertencia: contiene spoilers, del libro y algunos de la pelicula de la Orden del Fenix.

11:23 a.m. 19/06/07

Bringing back the hope 

Habia fallado el condenado hechizo por enésima vez aquella mañana. Hogwarts era apenas una sombra de lo que era. Los estudiantes que aun se atrevían a cursar en aquel castillo, en medio de una guerra trataban desesperadamente de aprender toda la defensa contra las artes oscuras que pudieran.

Neville salió apresuradamente de aquella sala, mas frustrado que nunca en su vida. Era incapaz de ejecutar propiamente el encantamiento escudo, ya que siempre había un punto por el cual lo atacaban. No hizo caso a las palabras de Seamus, que le decían que tenia un corte en su cara, no le importaba y salió resuelto a no volver, todos lo miraban con asombro, excepto Ginny y Luna.

-¡alguien tiene que traerlo de regreso¡es peligroso salir sin protección! -objetó Seamus.

Ginny se quedó mirando a Luna, quien había estado menos despistada de lo usual en aquella mañana. Luna se levantó y con paso tranquilo se ausentó del salón.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que advertirle¿no? -dijo Dean Thomas.

-déjenlo tranquilo...-dijo Ginny mirando su propia varita-...necesita tiempo. Y estar listo.

Los estudiantes se miraban unos a otros, muchos de ellos parecían cansados, sobretodo porque no todos eran capaces de hacer patronus y menos corpóreos.

-creo que sería bueno que descansáramos un poco. -dijo Parvati. Ginny asintió. - Nos vemos después de almuerzo.

-Claro. -respondió Ginny en voz baja y así, uno a uno se fueron marchando los estudiantes hacia sus respectivas torres. Seamus y Dean fueron los últimos en marcharse. Ginny se acercó a la ventana mientras esperaba que a ninguno de ellos dos les pasara algo malo.

oooo

Luna siguió caminando por el jardín. Hacía un clima soleado, habían bandadas de lechuzas sobrevolando y formando sombras pasajeras por encima suyo. Levantó su varita, intentando pensar en el hechizo no-verbal de localización que habían visto en aquel libro que Tonks le había prestado a Ginny. La varita se detuvo en un punto y siguió caminando por allí. El pobre de Neville estaba mas frustrado que nunca, la presión de los últimos días de entrenamiento lo estaba matando, a pesar de que apenas estaban en finales de Septiembre. Habían transcurrido semanas desde que se supo algo de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Incluso se sabía poco de las operaciones de la Orden del Fénix. Al final de todos aquellos pensamientos, Luna se sentía un poco como sus amigos, estancados en un castillo sin poder hacer mas nada. Es por eso que Neville últimamente andaba tan distinto a lo usual, incluso Ginny no tenía aquel humor animado y casi siempre estaba en aquel salón practicando, o en la biblioteca leyendo.

Al final, lo encontró junto al lago, bajo un árbol de sauce, cabizbajo como siempre, su varita entre sus manos. Al acercarse, Neville apenas levantó la mirada.

-¿que sucede? -dijo en un tono que denotaba la molestia que todavía debía de sentir.

-¿puedo sentarme contigo? -preguntó Luna tranquilamente. Neville no dijo nada y ella tomo su silencio como un sí y se sentó al lado suyo.

El lago yacía tranquilo, apenas unos pájaros sobrevolaban por encima, el calamar gigante debía de estar dormido, mientras que el cielo lucía un azul pálido con unas pocas nubes moviéndose.

-Has estado llorando. -dijo Luna de repente y Neville tragó intentando suprimir las ganas de hacerlo.

-Soy débil. -susurró el. -nunca pude ser como mis padres, ni aprender de mis profesores...y ahora que nos están matando, ahora que...están sueltos yo no...-se detuvo y apretó su varita.

-Te entiendo. Mis amigos ya no sonríen, sino que están ensombrecidos...incluso papá parecía distinto. Siempre mirando la fotografía de mamá, preguntándose que será de nosotros ahora. -dijo Luna y Neville la miró en ese instante. Había un mirada tensada, inmensamente preocupada. Eso lo sorprendió aun más. Iba a decir algo, pero ninguna palabra se formaba en su mente, como si estuviesen atrapadas en algún rincón.

-Soy un idiota. -dijo Neville miserablemente y ya no tenía reparo en estar cabizbajo sino que miraba al lago, como abducido. Su cara tenía marcas de lágrimas de rabia y Luna lo había notado. -Si vienen dementores...¿como demonios puedo hacer un patronus? Yo nunca...he sentido felicidad, como si siempre estuviese enfermo, ansiando algo. Algo que no sé que es...

-Determinación. -dijo Luna-...no importa si los demás te aprueban o no. En este mundo no hay dos personas iguales, por lo tanto estamos aquí por un motivo, el cual ni yo tengo idea.

Neville la miró y trató de secarse el rostro con la manga de su camisa pero Luna lo detuvo. -que no te averguence llorar, ni nada de lo que eres. -dijo ella muy seria y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en su mano. -ni tampoco confiar en tus amigos. Al menos, claro si es que me consideras así.

Neville se sonrojó en realidad, últimamente había pensado en ella mas de lo normal, para ser amigos. -Claro...-dijo ligeramente agitado.-...lo siento.

-No importa. -dijo Luna-...es difícil a veces, pero si quieres algo debes luchar por eso. O algo asi era lo que me dijo Ginny.

Neville sonrió tristemente secándose las lágrimas con aquel pañuelo azul. -Gracias por todo.

Luna se sonrió e iba a decir algo, pero de repente un poderoso viento frío los asaltó, las nubes oscureciéndose y tapando el sol matutino.

-¡mira¡en el castillo! -señaló Neville a lo lejos. Los dos se levantaron y corrieron apresuradamente. Unos dementores sobrevolaban el castillo. Los profesores y algunos aurores trataban de alejarlos pero sus patronus no conseguían ser corpóreos, excepto un auror cuyo patronus en forma de Oso, emergió pero no era suficiente. Neville y Luna llegaron a la entrada.

-¡ustedes¡rapido, entren! -gritó el auror. Detrás de el venía Ginny, seguida de Seamus, Dean, Parvati y algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw.

-¡¿que demonios creen que hacen ustedes¡ENTREN YA! -gritó otro auror.

-usted haga lo suyo...y nosotros lo nuestro. -dijo Ginny con seguridad. -¡hay un grupo de chicos en el invernadero¡tenemos que sacarlos ya!

-¡vamos contigo! -exclamó Dean y todos se marcharon aun cuando un par de aurores los seguían.

Neville apenas lograba estar a la velocidad de Ginny, Dean y Seamus, quienes corrían muy rápido.

-¡ustedes sáquenlos¡ejecuten los patronus no importan si no pueden hacerlos corpóreos¡rápido! -gritó Ginny y se detuvo, los demás iban al invernadero, la Profesora Sprout mantenía a raya al enjambre de dementores y los muchachos ejecutaban los suyos, apenas logrando hacer sus escudos. Luna se concentró y una liebre emergió a tiempo, para detener a uno que se estaba colando por una ventana rota.

-¡vamos, niños! -gritó la Profesora Sprout sacando a los estudiantes de su clase, los otros tratando de mantener a raya sus patronus para escudarlos. Neville iba liderando al grupo, al salir vio que los dementores se incrementaban, ansiosos de devorar a los niños.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! - Gritó alguien y Neville vio a un caballo relinchar y cabalgar rápidamente, brillando como una centella, chocando y repeliendo a cada uno de los dementores, hasta que tuvieron el camino despejado.

-¡vamos! -ordenó la Profesora Sprout- ¡al castillo!

Un ultimo dementor intentaba agarrarlos pero Neville se quedó y lo detuvo con su escudo, luego un patronus en forma de conejo lo sacudió lejos.

-¡Luna¿estas bien? -dijo Neville

-Si...

-¡bien hecho! -gritó Ginny-...¡pero todavía hay mas del otro lado!

Los tres corrieron apresuradamente, al otro lado, el enjambre restante era detenido por los aurores y los profesores. Los dementores se desviaron e iban directo a los magos y brujas, hasta que Neville los encaró deteniéndolos con su patronus de escudo que parecía fortalecerse aun más.

-¡expecto patronum! -gritaron Luna y Ginny y sus respectivos patronus emergieron. Los aurores y profesores continuaron resistiendo, hasta que el último dementor fue pateado por el patronus de Ginny, el caballo deteniéndose y alzando sus dos patas, como si estuviese contento.

-¡lo hiciste, Neville¡resististe a los dementores en una batalla! -exclamó Luna y abrazó al chico quien se sonrojó profundamente. Ginny se tapó la boca para disimular su sonrisa.

-pero yo no...-dijo Neville y Luna lo soltó. -falta poco para que hagas uno corpóreo...¡estoy segura!

Neville se sonrió. -tal vez, tengas razón...-dijo tímidamente.

-¡eso fue brillante! -dijo el auror que hizo el patronus de oso. -peligroso, irresponsable...pero brillante...

Ginny sonrió. -Tuvimos un buen profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras...-dijo con orgullo.-...Harry Potter...

Esa tarde, todos parecían satisfechos y esperanzados, incluso Neville.

Había limpiado aquel pañuelo azul y lo observaba con cariño, sentado en el salón de prácticas, aquel sitio que se había convertido casi en la nueva base del nuevo Ejército de Dumbledore. Aparte de el, solo Ginny estaba allí, ella practicaba un nuevo hechizo para hacer emerger estacas del suelo, provocando la formación de increíbles estacas que podrían matar a un abraxan o a un centauro. En otra ocasión se habría quedado ahí impresionado, pero solo miraba de vez en cuando. Aun recordaba las palabras de ánimo de Luna y pensaba que ella merecía un buen regalo, o algo para agradecerle todo el apoyo.

Ginny dejó de conjurar y el suelo volvió a la normalidad, reparando todas las mesas y sillas que había perforado.

-me voy...tengo mucha hambre...-dijo ella y sonrió disimuladamente, saliendo del salón. -Hola Luna...

-Hola...-dijo ella con acento soñador. Ginny supuso que había vuelto a la normalidad característica de Luna. -¿ya te vas?

-si. Voy a comer y a dormir un poco.

-bueno. Mira que has entrenado mucho...sigue así y te parecerás mas a Hermione...

Ginny se sonrió. -¿eso fue un cumplido? Mira que a mi me encanta el quidditch. -Las dos se rieron.

-Eso depende de ti...-dijo Luna.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos...-dijo Ginny despidiéndose.

Luna se volvió a Neville, el chico se levantó y le extendió la mano. -gracias...te lo devuelvo...-dijo Neville ligreamente sonrojado. Luna lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo. -Ya te sientes mejor...-dijo ella estudiándolo con la mirada.

-ah, si...me siento mejor. Quiero estudiar y practicar mucho. -dijo Neville nervioso.

-Perfecto. -dijo Luna alzando su bolso, dejándolo sobre una de las mesas. - Vamos a practicar el encantamiento escudo.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Neville.-...Y...Luna...

-¿que? -preguntó ella

-Me hubiera gustado...que el E.D se hubiese formado mucho antes...-dijo preparándose-...asi nos conoceríamos desde antes.

Neville quería agregar algo así como..."para invitarte al baile de Navidad" pero todavía no tenía esa osadía. Luna se rió, no era una risa alocada como cuando alguien contaba un chiste, Neville detectó una matiz de rosado en el rostro de ella pero simplemente se puso en guardia.

-Estoy Listo...-dijo Neville y Luna lo apuntó. -Muy bien, Neville aqui va el primero...¡Stupefy!

El encantamiento rebotó contra la pared, Luna se quedó impresionada. -¡Lo hiciste¡y no-verbal!

-creo que...conseguí lo que quería...alguien que me devolviera la esperanza...

ooooo

Notas de Hikaru:

hice otro de Neville/Luna y esto...pues..( a pesar del toque tierno que inevitablemente pongo en mis fics) .me esta comenzando a gustar mucho este ship...de veras, y eso que no es canon. aun cuando JK Rowling dijo que no era muy posible el Neville/Luna...¿para que estamos los fans? (Evanna Lynch (la actriz que hace de Luna) es shipper de Luna/Dumbledore...fijense, que loco...no?) XD

Sobre los patronus, pues hasta ahora se que el de Ginny es un caballo, el de Luna es una liebre y el de Neville no sale...no se si en Deathly Hallows el haga uno, eso espero, asi sea en forma de sapo. XD

Te gustó?

tienes una fanfiction de Neville/Luna (o de Harry/Ginny o Ron/Hermione) para recomendar?

pues anda y deja una review...si?

Mata ne...


End file.
